


Conversations across the void

by Bad_Wolf17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf17/pseuds/Bad_Wolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the doctor have several conversations across the void. </p><p>Shortly after doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations across the void

Hello.  
Hi.  
How are you?  
I'm good.  
That's nice.  
Yes.  
I miss you.  
Yes.  
Do you miss me?  
No.  
Oh.  
I don't miss you because I see you every day.  
Oh.  
Are you sad?  
Yes.  
Why?  
Because your not here.  
Oh.  
Ya.  
I should go.  
Do you have to?  
Goodbye.

 

Hello.  
Hi.   
How are you?  
Sad.  
Why?  
Because you replaced me.  
No I didn't.  
Then who is he?  
A friend.  
A friend?  
Yes.  
That's all?  
Yes.   
Good.   
I miss you.   
Me too.   
Are you still sad?  
Yes.   
Why?   
Because I can't hold you.  
Oh.  
Ya.   
Can I ask you something?  
You just did.  
Ha ha. But seriously, can I?  
Yes.   
Where are you?  
I can't tell you that.  
Why not?  
I should go.  
Do you have to?  
Goodbye.

 

Hi.  
Hello.  
Do you hate me?  
No.  
Then why did you leave?  
I had to.  
Why?  
Just because.  
Because why?  
I can't tell you.   
Why not?  
How are you?  
Angry.  
Why?  
Because you don't answer my questions.  
Oh.  
Ya.  
I should go.  
No!  
Goodbye. 

 

Hello.  
Where am I?  
With me.  
Where is that?  
How do you feel?  
Bad.  
How so?  
My head hurts.  
Oh.  
Ya.  
I can hold you now.  
Really?  
Yes. See?  
Yes.  
I missed you.  
Me too.  
Are you crying?  
Yes.   
Why? Are you sad?  
No.  
Then why are you crying?  
Because I'm happy.  
Why?  
Because you're here.  
Oh.   
Ya. Are you going to leave again?  
No.  
Really?  
Yes.  
I love you.  
I love you too.


End file.
